


The Way You Move

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the morning after the sleepover in 3x06, before Ian wakes up. Although it ends before the horrible events, they still take place...sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read Brian Andreas story/poem “No Words” all I could think of was Ian and Mickey, and I finally found the right words to express it. 
> 
> No Words
> 
> “I read once that the ancient Egyptians had fifty words for sand & the Eskimos had a hundred words for snow. I wish I had a thousand words for love, but all that comes to mind is the way you move against me while you sleep…& there are no words for that”

The shifting of the mattress woke Mickey from the dream he had been having. It had been about his mother, which somehow, were the only dreams he ever remembered. He was always sad to wake up.

He opened his eyes to look at what had woken him. Ian was lying on his back, one freckled arm over his head and one long leg falling off the bed. Mickey smiled softly to himself as the early morning sunshine broke through the window.

Sure, he was crammed between the redhead and the wall, his body pretty much falling between the crack, but he didn’t mind. “I need a bigger bed” he thought. He considered this for a moment before softly asking, “what the fuck am I doing?”

Ian mumbled in his sleep and rolled over again, this time towards Mickey, draping an arm and a leg over his body. He thought about shoving him off, but as Ian moved closer to him, he decided against it. Instead, he rolled over, fitting his body to Ian’s long form and closed his eyes.

Mandy would have described his position as the “little spoon” and although that was possibly the gayest thing Mickey had ever heard, he kind of liked the feeling. He had only ever shared a bed with Mandy before, and there had been no “spooning” involved, since, Mickey thought to himself, that would have been fucking gross. As he thought this, Ian took a deep breath next to him; Mickey felt the boy’s chest rise and fall into his back. 

When he had first suggested Ian staying at his place instead of the group home, he had tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. In reality, however, as soon as he had heard that his father and brothers were going out of town, his thoughts had turned to the redhead. Just the thought of three whole days alone with him made his heart beat speed up.

He fought with himself over whether or not he should actually invite him. The idea of spending the night with him scared the shit out of him. In the end, he had blurted it out before he lost his nerve, but he still couldn’t help but wonder what it meant for them.

He had always tried so hard to downplay whatever the fuck they were, but it had been harder this time around. Fuck, he had actually tried his hardest not to get in trouble while he had been in juvie so he could get out sooner. And while he almost believed he had done that simply because he hated being locked up, it got harder to defend his actions since then.

He had never expected himself to beat up not one, but two of the assholes Ian had banged while he had been away, but he had. While he tried to play it off as simple fag-bashing and that they got what they deserved, he couldn’t deny the surge of jealousy that passed through him at the mere thought of them. 

And what the fuck had he been thinking when he had kissed him? How could he, after so long of threatening to cut his tongue out, rationalize the fact that he had made the first move? I wasn’t thinking, he told himself. I was high on the rush of the robbery; it was out of my control. 

Still, later, as he was icing his ass, he found solace in remembering how soft his lips had felt and knowing that he would get shot all over again just to feel them once more.

He tried so hard not to think about how different things were this time around, but all he had to do was remember that sometimes they hung out without actually fucking and his head was spinning. 

And if he was completely honest with himself, which he hardly ever was, he knew that things with Ian had always been different. He had been the first guy that he had banged more than once; not only that, but he had made the first move for a second time, which he still could not believe. And he knew, deep down, that he had gone to juvie both times simply to escape the reality of the situation between the two of them. 

As he lay there, feeling Ian’s heartbeat, he tried to rationalize everything that had happened over the past two years. But then again, Mickey had never really been a rational person, so he ignored the truth, which he had most likely known for a while now, that he had somewhere along the way fallen hard for the shithead. 

As Ian tightened his arms around him, he thought instead, of how nice it felt to feel Ian’s weight against his.


End file.
